video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Days
|catalogue number = CC7055 |rating = |running time = 85 minutes}} Radio Days is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 1st June 1992. Description Joe, the narrator, relates how two burglars got involved in a radio game after picking up the phone. He goes on to explain that he associates old radio songs with childhood memories. During the late 1930s and early 1940s young Joe lived in a modest Jewish-American family in Rockaway Beach. His mother always listened to Breakfast with Irene and Roger. His father, who regularly gave him a beating, kept his occupation secret. Joe later found out that he was ashamed of being a taxi driver. Other family members were Uncle Abe and Aunt Ceil, grandpa and grandma, and Aunt Bea. The latter was a serial dater, always on the lookout for a potential husband. Joe's own favourite radio show was The Masked Avenger. It made him dream of buying a secret decoder ring. In Joe's fantasy the Masked Avenger looked like a hero, but in reality the voice actor was short and bald. Other radio memories are stories about sporting heroes, news bulletins about World War II, a report of an extraterrestrial invasion, and a live report of the search for a little girl who fell into a well. With his friends from school Joe was searching for German aircraft, but instead they saw a woman undressing in her bedroom. She later turned out to be their substitute teacher. Alone on the coast Joe saw a German U-boat, but he decided not to tell anyone because they wouldn't believe him. Joe was fascinated by the glitz and glamour of Manhattan, where the radio broadcasts were made. He visited the Radio City Music Hall, and described it as the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Joe collected stories of radio stars, including that of Sally White, whose dreams of becoming famous were hampered by her bad voice and accent. Starting as a cigar salesgirl she got stuck on the roof of the radio building with Roger, who was cheating on Irene. After she witnessed a crime the gangster Rocco wanted to kill her, but following his mother's advice he ended up using his connections to further her career. She finally became a reporter of celebrity gossip. On New Year's Eve Joe was brought down from his room to celebrate the transition to 1944. Simultaneously the radio stars gathered on the roof of their building. The narrator concludes that he will never forget those radio voices, although with each passing of a New Year's Eve they seem to grow dimmer and dimmer. Cast * Woody Allen as Joe, the Narrator * Seth Green as Young Joe * Danny Aiello as Rocco * Sydney Blake as Mrs. Gordon * Leah Carrey as Grandma * Jeff Daniels as Biff Baxter * Larry David as Communist Neighbor * Gina DeAngelis as Rocco's mother * Denise Dumont as Latin singer * Mia Farrow as Sally White * Todd Field as Crooner * Kitty Carlisle Hart as Maxwell House (Coffee) Radio Jingle Singer * Paul Herman as Burglar * Julie Kavner as Mother * Diane Keaton as New Year's Singer * Renée Lippin as Aunt Ceil * Martin Sherman as Radio Actor * William Magerman as Grandpa * Judith Malina as Mrs. Waldbaum * Kenneth Mars as Rabbi Baumel * Josh Mostel as Uncle Abe * Don Pardo as "Guess That Tune" Host * Tony Roberts as "Silver Dollar" Emcee * Rebecca Schaeffer as Communists' Daughter * Wallace Shawn as Masked Avenger * Mike Starr as Burglar * Michael Tucker as Father * Kenneth Welsh as Radio Voice * Dianne Wiest as Aunt Bea Opening (Original 1992 release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1992 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Orion Pictures logo * Start of Radio Days (1987) Closing (Original 1992 release) * End of Radio Days (1987) * Closing Credits Film * Orion Pictures logo (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 with clips of "Oliver", "Kramer vs. Kramer", "The Guns of Navarone", "The Way We Were", "On the Waterfront" and "Gandhi". Gallery Radio Days (UK VHS 1992) Cassette.png Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993